Collision of Destiny
by Imonanewaccoutpleasevisitthere
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are together at last, but when a woman from Sasuke and Itachi's past apears again, all four of them find their Destinies colliding into one. mainly SasuNaru, Yaoi. More pairings later, R&R!
1. Prologue Part i

(A/N: 'Tis me first fan fiction…ever…so it probably sucks…go easy? Oh yes…Flames will be read, laughed at, printed off, shown to friends, laughed at some more, then used to toast marshmallows. C: Please Read & Review, Rated for future content)

**Prologue-- part 1**

A love triangle. That was what Sasuke was thinking on an early Saturday morning as he headed to training early. He arrived at his destination before his teammates; this gave him time to sort through his thoughts alone. It was a well-known fact that Naruto was chasing after Sakura's heart. The pink haired Nin, in turn, hated the blonde and was after Sasuke hopelessly and it annoyed him to no end. Sasuke sighed, putting his chin in his hands and slouching slightly. '_Can't she see?_' He thought to himself angrily as she was now coming towards him, '_I've no interest in her at all._' This, however, was not the problem in its fullest, as Sasuke had fallen deeply for the loud, annoying dobe. Speaking of Naruto, Sakura was no here and ranting about some thing or another, but the blonde was nowhere in sight.

"_Sakura, thank you…I knew you'd understand!" He said happily to his pink-haired friend. "Don't mention it Naruto…you where just the lucky one!" She said cheerfully. The rest of the Uchiha, Sasuke fan club just nodded in response all smiling. Sasuke put one arm around Naruto's waist, the other tilted his head back gently, and he leaned forward and-He groaned and a tanned hand reached out of the pile of blankets to hit the snooze button._ Naruto tried to go back to the dream he had been having, it had been a damn good dream too. He only wished something like that could happen, and it kind-of hurt to know he had no chance at all with Sasuke. Not to mention his fan club would never accept it. He wanted to get back to that kiss they had been about- and the infernal alarm clock went off again. He groaned and dragged himself out of bed, turning off the alarm as he went and resisting the urge to throw the damned thing into the wall. He pulled his pants over his boxers and his favourite black shirt on. He ambled out of the bedroom and set the kettle to boil, grabbing some instant ramen from the cupboard. He grabbed his orange jacket from the couch where he had left it the night before and shrugged it over his shoulders, not zipping it up. He meandered back to the kettle -now at a rolling boil- and poured some of the hot water into the styro-foam cup. He sat down and inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of his breakfast, Which he slurped down quickly. Now full of energy, he bounded out the door after locking it, headed for the training grounds. He got there to see Sakura and Sasuke waiting for either him, or Kakashi-sensei. Sakura was monologuing to a zoned-out Sasuke as usual until he called out to them. "Heeey Sakura-chan! How's it hangin'?"

"Naruto-kun! Ohayo!" Sakura responded cheerfully. She had stopped treating him like garbage a while back. Sasuke looked up, and unbeknownst to his friends, smiled.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile when the tanned blonde bounded over to them greeting Sakura excitedly. He covered it before either Naruto or Sakura saw it, returning to his 'I-don't-give-a-damn-about-you-or-anyone-else' expression. Now…if only Kakashi-sensei would how up, they could begin training. He did show up….two-and-a-half hours later. "Sorry I'm late, you see, I was kidnapped by female kitty-pirates and they-"

"LAIR!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at the same time.

"Well, that aside, mission today team seven!"

"What're we doing?"

"Catching a cat named Pocky," Kakashi rolled his visible eye upon saying this. Sasuke sighed and stood up. It figured they would be stuck with a 'D' ranked mission.

"Oh for the love of- we're practically Chuunin!" Sakura said exactly what Sasuke had been thinking. Kakashi nodded sympathetically, "I know Sakura-chan, but there is nothing I can do."

Sasuke paused and gave Naruto a nod as the go-ahead. His blonde companion pounced from the bushes landing on top of the grey cat named Pocky. "Yeah! Mission complete!" Naruto yelled excitedly holding up the very confused cat above his head. "You caught a cat. Don't over react, dobe." Sasuke said coldly.

"Whatever bastard," Naruto shot back glaring. He was not known for his excellent comebacks; that was for sure. He hurried over to Kakashi-sensei as Sakura gathered up the cat-nip they had used as bait. They brought Pocky to a rather large woman who paid her fee and left cooing to the disgruntled cat as she did so. Kakashi smiled at them, "Take the rest of the day off to do whatever; I have my own mission to do okay?" and with that he poofed off, likely to the Hokage's office. Sakura and Naruto headed in opposite directions but Sasuke managed to catch up to Naruto. He put one hand on the other boy's shoulder and said, "Naruto-kun, lets get some ramen. My treat."

Ramen? With Sasuke? He had to be hearing things. "Y-yeah okay," he said uneasily as he followed Sasuke to the ramen stand and sat down next to him. They placed their orders and waited in silence. '_I'm with Sasuke and he asked **me**, one a date!_' …well, almost. He could pretend it was a date anyways. He sighed and poked his ramen, which had just arrived, unsurely. Normally, Naruto would not hesitate to gulp it down and order another bowl, but he was to nervous to eat really. He blinked when he realized Sasuke was staring at him with a weird look in his eye. "W-what!" He asked defensively.

"Hn, nothing. Not hungry today?"

"Yeah, same to you bastard!" It was true that neither of them had taken so much as a nibble since the orders arrived. Naruto turned back to his bowl and began slurping it down and the raven-haired bastard beside him soon followed suit. They both finished and Naruto didn't want to risk a second bowl when he was so nervous. Sasuke paid and walked beside him and they sat down in an empty park. The silence between them weighed about a thousand pounds. Determined to end said silence, Naruto spoke, "Sasuke,"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of Sakura-chan?"

"What do you mean dobe?"

"As a person, like is she someone you'd date?"

"No. I don't see your point here baka."

"It hurts her."

"…" There was silence for a moment, "What?" Came the curious reply from Sasuke after a moment's deliberation.

"When you ignore her. It hurts her." He said. He knew how she felt when Sasuke ignored her.

"Naruto…don't talk about things you don't understand."

"Things I…I understand better then you do! Then you ever could!"

"No, you don't. I know what it's like Naruto-kun; I know what it's like to want what you can't have!" Naruto fell silent, unable to think of anything to say for a moment,

"What do you mean?" He asked at last.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked and finding no words to express himself he grabbed the blonde's jacket and pulled him closer, brushing their lips together. He pressed against Naruto's mouth harder, holding the smaller body tightly. He hadn't noticed the lack of resistance, or the fact that Naruto had just melted into their kiss, only the sparks zipping down his spine and the fact that every nerve in his body was on fire. He didn't know how Naruto had been reacting until he felt the blonde's arms creep up and wrap themselves around his neck, until he felt Naruto's body press closer into his own and pressing back into his mouth. Sasuke broke the kiss before anyone spotted them. He had enjoyed the kiss, but he didn't want half the girls in Konoha after Naruto with torches and pitchforks. He stood up and walked away leaving a rather dazed and shocked Naruto sitting there.

A/N: That's it :D Hope you liked it…oh BTW this is part one of the prologue as chapter one takes place further into the future then the prologue.

Naruto: Do you have any idea how weird you are Inu-sensei?

Seliphra: Ear's and tail twitch in annoyance As a matter of fact…I do. Kimiko-chan, or as you call her…Neko-sensei, wrote a fic about us all remember?

Naruto: Oh yeah!

Sephy: Go check hers out sometime for us…I'll tell you what it's called when she posts it up here :D


	2. Prologue Part ii

A/N: Welcome to part ii of the prologue! ) I actually had this part written out and typed up for a while now, but I decided to get some reviews before posting it. Please enjoy the new addition to my story Naruto: Uhmm…why did you type this all out and wait a while each time? Why not just post all 8 FREAKIN' CHAPTERS AT ONCE!Sephy: ) Because I'm a demon and I enjoy pain...and I wanted to make sure people would like it first... Any whoot, I own none of the Naruto Characters except for Itachi Tackle glomps him and growls Itachi is MINE!Itachi: Wtf…let go…now.Sephy: Not a chance hottie!Itachi: Tsukiyomi Stares evilySephy: XD Joke's on you Itachi, I'm the Authoress and can do whatever the hell I want including resist you attack! Cackles insanelySasuke: stare Okay, enough randomness…just give the people their story  
Okays, things you needta know: '_blah_' - thought, "blah" - Dialogue, (blah)-Kyuubi talking to Naruto ((blah)) - Naruto talking to Kyuubi.  
I won't inturupt you while you read this.

* * *

**Prologue - Part ii**

It had now been two days, six hours, twenty-eight minutes and thirty-six seconds since his first _real_ kiss with Sasuke. "But who's keeping track?" Naruto mumbled to himself. He wondered if maybe it had been another delusion or fantasy, maybe he'd even fallen asleep. Or maybe Sasuke had found out about his head-over-heels crush and was pulling a joke on him. 'That must be it' He thought, heart sinking. Jokes were not like Sasuke, but God knew what the Uchiha heir would do to embarrass and humiliate his rival. He sighed, his breath appearing in front of him as he sat waiting for Sakura and Sasuke to arrive for training. Sasuke was usually the first one there, so Naruto arrived early to have a word with him. Kakashi had been gone on his A ranked mission with his mixed team of Jounin and ANBU. He sighed and closed his eye's letting his mind wander back to two days, six hours, thirty-six minutes and fourteen seconds ago when he felt Sasuke's lips against his for the second time in his life. (You really want him, don't you boy?) came Kyuubi's growl   
((Yes…I do)) He responded to the fox inside him, ((But, I don't know how too…how too….))  
(Just tell him kiddo, I think he wants you too) Naruto sighed and brought himself back to reality. A reality that was freezing cold and had started snowing.

The blonde stuck his tongue out in a half-hearted attempt to catch one of the drifting snowflakes. "What are you doing dobe?" came an amused voice from behind him. Naruto jumped and turned around to glare, said glare did not work as he'd planned and was lost when he saw the owner of the voice. "S-Sasuke!"  
"Your unusually early dead-last. Why the sudden enthusiasm?"  
"I-I wanted to ask you something."  
"Good, me too. You first though." Sasuke said sitting on the small wall that was quickly being covered with the lazy, white flakes of snow. "No…you"  
"F-fine," Naruto's eye's widened slightly when he heard the Uchiha heir stammer. Sasuke didn't stammer. Ever. "A-about what happened two days ago? I wanted to apologise, I shouldn't have done what I did. Also…don't breathe a word about it to anyone." Naruto was silent at this, as he thought of how to respond to this. After a moment he spoke the only response that came to mind, "Why are you apologizing?"  
"What do you mean? I just said why." Was it the cold or…  
"Are you blushing?"  
"…" silence. He sighed as Sakura showed up.  
"Naruto-kun, your here early, She commented sitting down next to Sasuke who shuffled away from her. She didn't seem to catch the drift. "Sasuke-kuuun…you know the holidays are coming up…I though that maybe we could go shop-"  
"I have plans" He interrupted which Naruto was a little thankful for. Even if he didn't get to spend time with Sasuke, at least Sakura wouldn't either. Naruto shivered slightly from the cold wishing he'd thought ahead to check the weather channel before heading out. Sasuke and Sakura were both warmly dressed, but aside from living up to the nicknames Sasuke had given him by not checking the forecast in December, he'd misplaced his jacket, and even if it was December, he hadn't expected it to be this cold. It had been warm all through autumn up until then, unusually warm, so he'd thought that this day would be no different. How wrong he was.

Sasuke glanced over at the under dressed boy crouched in a ball beside him and sighed, removing his jacket. He was wearing four layers besides it so he doubted he'd freeze or anything. He held it out to Naruto who glared at him as if to say that he knew it was a trick and the young Uchiha would do something to him should he reach for it. The blonde jumped when Sasuke put the jacket, warm from his body heat, over his shoulders. They all sat shivering for another twenty minutes before Kakashi finally showed up. "No training, no mission's today team. If there it snows for the next while…count it as days off, but when it melts I expect you three to be here at seven o'clock sharp. Enjoy your time off though!" And with that the lazy Jounin poofed away.  
"In other words you'll show up at noon," Naruto mumbled. Sakura giggled and Sasuke held back a chuckle. Sakura looked at Sasuke longingly, but he pretended not to notice her at all and she left. The blonde got up and shrugged off the jacket but Sasuke put it back on Naruto's shoulders. "You do realize the coat isn't booby-trapped right? I'll walk you home." He muttered gently. They walked in silence side-by-side to the apartment complex Naruto lived in. "W-well we're here s-so…" Naruto stammered shrugging the jacket off his shoulders again hen they reached the door. "Can I come in?" Sasuke asked, perhaps a little too hopefully. "Y-yeah, okay." Naruto replied unsurely, letting them both in. Sasuke was a little taken aback, having never been in Naruto's apartment before and didn't expect it to be quite so messy. He smelled something that could have been garbage, but smiled instead. "Nice…place," he said slowly.  
"No it's not. You don't have to lie," Naruto said with a fake smile. "Um….make yourself at home I guess." he said disappearing somewhere. Sasuke sat down on the couch unsurely and looked around at his surroundings. It was a small, slightly run-down, one bed roomed apartment with empty ramen cups strewn about, and the garbage badly needed to be taken out. Naruto came back after a minute or so, "Sorry about the mess, I…haven't really had time to clean up…" he said making a half-hearted attempt to pick up the styro-foam cups littering the floor. "It's okay…" Sasuke said with a slightly amused look on his face.

'_Sasuke ought to smile more often_' Naruto thought heading into the kitchen. "Um…can I get you anything to eat or drink?" he asked in an attempt at being a good host. Then again, Sasuke was the first company he'd had, after all, who'd visit? "Tea is fine." Sasuke said coolly. Naruto tossed the empty ramen cups onto the garbage heap and set the kettle to boil. He grabbed two cups, a pot and some tea leaves. '_How can he always be so…unemotional, how's anyone supposed to know anything?_' (Are you going to do it little one? Are you going to tell him?)  
((Y-yeah Kyuubi…hey fox, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean…if he was just pulling a prank on me…if it's really just a joke then…I'll look like even more of an idiot! Sasuke will hate me for sure! And he'll tell all the villagers too, and they **don't** need another reason to torment me. ))  
(Don't worry brat. He feels the same. I could tell when he…what's the term again?)  
((Kiss?))  
(Oh yeah! Kissed you! There was a passion there, he wants you! I can tell, that he is attracted to you, so just do it okay?)  
((F-fine…but if your wrong Kyuubi, I swear you are never gonna get out of that cage.))  
(So if I'm good I get out?)  
((I didn't say that…)) Naruto sighed and shook his head as he returned to reality. He poured the hot water into the pot and carried it and the cups back into the living room. He set everything down on the table and sat nervously next to Sasuke who smiled at him. It was a…a nice smile, an expression he'd never seen Sasuke make before. "You where blushing earlier…when we where talking outside." Naruto mumbled going a little red himself. Sasuke blinked and remained silent at this, but there was a tinge in his cheeks. The blonde sighed and poured some of the now strong tea for himself, "Would you like some?" he asked, the pot hovering over Sasuke's cup.  
"Y-yeah, thanks," Naruto poured and handed the cup to the Uchiha who took it and sipped hesitantly. "You wanted to say something too, so what is it dobe?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Naruto gulped, this was sooner then he'd have liked. Umm…about wh-what happened…"

He gulped. Why on earth did he have to kiss the blonde, why? Of all the things he could have possibly done, why did he choose that one? '_Naruto's sure to hate me, he's going to tell me that he never wants to see my face again_' Sasuke thought a little frightened. "W-was it…I mean, did you mean anything by it?" Sasuke blinked. This was his chance, it was the perfect opportunity to lie to the idiot. He could tell him it was a joke and at least he'd keep Naruto's friendship which would have been better then nothing. "I can't…I can't lie to you…" No, no he wasn't supposed to say that, "yes, I-I did." He could feel the heat of his blush rising in his cheeks. '_No, I have to stop here, I'll…I can't risk losing him now, I don't want to_' "Y-you see I…Naruto I…God damn it! I love you okay!"

* * *

A/N Okay thankies all for teh lovleh reviews...also I center everything because I feel like it, if that's a problem for you at three am...that's too bad for you.

Sasuke: Your evil.

Sephy: - I know, thanks Sasuke-kun! Oh! Lemon scene is in the next chapter...C:


	3. Chapter 1: To Sand

AN: Okay, you guy's aught to know that this is the first official chapter YAY! C: here at flippin' last. Okies, also this chapter takes place four years into the future from the second part of the prologue, Sasuke and Naruto are quite happy with each other but shhh, no ones allowed to know okay? They're Chuunin now too.

Naruto: You mean it Inu-Sensei?

Sasuke: Aww…you mean I can't make out with Dobe-chan in public! D:

Sephy: Yes, no and DON'T CALL ME INU-SENSEI! Okay…

Disclaimer: I own all the Naruto Characters! dodges various weaponry Okay, Okay, I don't…except Itachi!

Itachi: Oh Gods, not again….

* * *

**Chapter 1: To Sand**

Sasuke sighed happily and ran one hand through the sleeping blonde's thick hair. Naruto opened his baby-blue eye's groggily "Suke-koi?" He mumbled sleepily, blinking his eye as if to clear it of a fog only he could see "'s'it time t'get up?" Sasuke smiled at his lazy baka. "Nah, we can sleep in if you want. We got a while before we gotta be there." The Uchiha said wrapping his arms around his sleepy koibito and pulling his a little closer. "M'kay…" Naruto snuggled into him and quickly fell asleep again. Sasuke smiled and held the smaller body against his. He longed to do filthy, dirty things to with the boy next to him, but Naruto wasn't ready yet, and it was something Sasuke had learned to accept. He didn't want to, but he accepted it all the same. He nuzzled into Naruto's sunshine-blonde hair happily and fell asleep again for another good hour or so because when he opened his eye's to glare at the alarm clock for waking them up he realized they where all most late.

Naruto would have loved to lie in bed all day, but they had to go to work. Besides that, the blonde had a surprise in store for Sasuke on this, their fourth anniversary of being together. '_Four years ago…four years on this very day Sasuke declared his love for me…then he ran out the door like he was scared I was gonna kill him or something,_' Naruto thought, smiling at the memory, the feeling of happiness that had filled him and how surprised Sasuke was when he'd confidently bounded over to him the day after and asked if he'd like to get something to eat of whatever after they where finished training. Naruto had never seen anyone go so red in his life before, and Sasuke had been so distracted that Naruto actually beat him when they sparred together. No one knew about the relationship except them, not even their closest friends…which basically consisted of Sakura, Neji and Gaara. Naruto hadn't even said anything to Iruka who was like a father to Naruto. The blonde ambled around Sasuke's kitchen making them some tea as Sasuke made them breakfast.

"Sorry we're late Tsunade-hime," Sasuke said as they came in nearly an hour and a half late. Naruto didn't apologise, he had gotten a _little_ more polite in the last little while, but he wasn't **_that_** nice to her. "Never mind, I have got a mission for the two of you…since you only work together…I need a message run to the Kazekage or the doctors or whomever can help with Gaara's condition. We have no idea how to treat him."  
"Hai Tsunade-hime."  
"Hai Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto took the scroll and hid it in one of the pockets of his flack vest. "Oh! Naruto-kun, I wanted a word with you." Tsunade said just as they reached the door. They both stopped and turned around, but Tsunade looked at Sasuke pointedly. "Alone." She added.  
"I'll wait outside," Sasuke muttered to Naruto as he stepped outside the door, closing it behind him. Naruto sat in the chair in front of Tsunade's desk a little worried. He blinked as innocently as he could, and he'd done nothing wrong so he didn't know what she could possibly want with him. "Now then…don't worry your…not in trouble or anything…" She said slightly taken aback by his most innocent of looks which for some reason always made Sasuke jittery. "Oh! Alright then," He said relaxing a little more. She looked a bit confused and shook her head then continued, "Naruto…have you…um…Have you had any…unusual pains lately? Namely your gut or…the seal?""No…"  
"And the Kyuubi has been behaving itself?"  
"Himself…and yeah, pretty much…"  
"It- I mean- he hasn't been acting up at all lately?""Not in a long time…or for that matter, ever really…um…why? Is something wrong with me or something?""Oh, forget it, it's nothing really…but I thought I should warm you…um…how shall I put this?" Naruto cocked his head to one side utterly confused.

Sasuke sighed as he leaned against the wall waiting quietly for Naruto, whatever it was he just prayed that Naruto wasn't in any kind of trouble. "S-sasuke-kun?" Came a female voice somewhere off to his right. He looked up to see a medical-nin with well-kept, sort pink hair running over to him. She was rather pretty actually…but the young Uchiha didn't much care for those of the female populace. She seemed kind-of familiar though…"Sakura? Is…is that you?" He said slightly surprised when he realized that this was his old team-mate. "Yeah! Oh, wow, Sasuke you look so…um…just wow! You've really changed!"  
"So have you, how have you been holding up? I haven't seen you in…Gods, three years now?""Has it really been that long? Whoa, well…I-I've been okay I guess, I missed you guys though!" Sakura then mumbled something that sounded like 'more you then Naruto' but he pretend not to hear her say that. "How about you?""Not too bad I guess, Naruto and I have been really busy though, what with the Jounin exams coming up and all. We've been sent on a lot of missions too lately.""Wow, hey… um…if you don't mind my asking…" And he did, but was too polite to say anything…"why are you waiting outside Hokage-sama's door?""What? Oh, I'm just waiting for-" He was cut short when the door beside him opened and Naruto stepped out looking confused, worried, a little stressed, and extremely cute. "N-Naruto!" Sasuke turned to see the pink-haired medics jaw hit the ground. The Uchiha smirked to himself at her reaction. "W-whoa! What happened to you?" She exclaimed."Hm?" Naruto looked even more confused then anything now…except maybe cute. Enough so the young raven-hair beside him was forced to control the urge to jump him there. Sasuke rolled his eyes instead and leaned to whisper in the blonde boy's ear. "It's Sakura-chan" He straitened and rolled his eyes again, "Urusatonkachi" He said, this time loud enough for Sakura to hear him. Naruto glared at Sasuke, "I'll deal with you later teme," the blonde turned back to Sakura then who was giggling at the fact that her team-mates where still rivals, "What do you mean?""Well…three years ago you where an obnoxious kid and now…well, your _gorgeous_!" '_Yeah, that's what you think; I thought he was gorgeous four years ago…and he's still obnoxious'_ Sasuke thought, a little angrily. Then again…no one knew about their relationship. "Umm…well uh…th-thanks Sakura-chan…" His poor koibito had gone an attractive shade of bright red. '_I love it when he blushes…_' Sasuke thought, a small smile finding its way to his lips. "C'mon Naruto-kun, we gotta get going if we want to get to sand by nightfall." He said, a little jealous that anyone else, even Sakura wanted _his _Naruto. "Oh... Lucky, you guys getta go to sand…it's about Gaara?"  
"Yep…" Sasuke said tugging on Naruto's black shirt."R-right…" He said shaking his head, "Let's go." Naruto remained relatively quiet until they'd left Konoha, at which point the looked at Sasuke and said, "She said I looked nice…"  
"You do dobe, why do you think I'm _with_ you?"  
"So you only like me cuz I look nice?" the idiot blonde demanded, stopping all together. Sasuke pulled him close and kissed him, quite thankful that no one was around to see him doing this. He licked at Naruto's lips gently and the blonde parted his lips to grant entrance. Their tongues battled each other for dominance as the explored each others mouths, running tongues over memorized teeth and crevices and nooks, tasting each other fully. After nearly a minute Naruto tugged gently on his sleeve as a request for a pointless substance known as oxygen. Sasuke sighed inwardly when he remembered Naruto's lung capacity wasn't as good as his. A strand of saliva ran between their mouths connecting them still and their breathing had deepened due to that minute with not enough air. "Naruto, that was the initial reason I fell for you, and then I learned you where an obnoxious-" kiss, "idiotic-" kiss, "loudmouth-" and another kiss, 'blonde who I couldn't help but love even more. I _love_ you Naruto, don't you dare think otherwise, because I'll go to hell if I have to for you." He was looking deeply into the blondes blue eye's as he said this and was surprised to see tears forming in those azure orbs he loved so much. "Sasuke…th-thank you," the blonde mumbled and they met each others lips again quickly. "Now c'mon urusatonkachi…we can make it there by sun-down if we run"

* * *

A/N: I know, I said the lemon scene was in this chapter, and it was…originally….but I had to move it into the next chapter because it was too long. Sowwy, next one for sure

Naruto: You cut our scene!

Sasuke: Relax dobe-chan, she moved it, I get to bring my fantasies to life next chapter…evil grin

Naruto: Uh…Sasuke? You're giving me the creeps…

Sephy: Grabs a drool bucket Mmm…Yaoi!


	4. What else could I want?

A/N: Hiya! Sorry it took a while, but I had to go away over Christmas to elsewhere with minimal technology…and no computers that I could type stuff up on…well…Lemony goodness in this chapter. Originally chapters 1 and this one, 2, were a single chapter, but it was too long and too much to type up so I split them into two chapters.

Sasuke: You not being crazy?

Sephy: I thought I was blood-lusting…not crazy…

Sasuke: )gulp(

Naruto: Don't worry; she said human flesh was too salty.

Itachi: )Trying to sneak away unnoticed(

Sephy: )glomps him( you can't get away that easily! Oh yes! I nearly forgot: I OWN NONE OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS! If I did…I wouldn't be posting this here….and there would be some major disrepancies in the story line...

Need to know: _blah_ - thinking to oneself

"blah" - talking

(blah) - Naruto talking to Kyuubi

((blah)) - Kyuubi talking to Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 2: What else could I want?**

"How about here?" Naruto asked pointing to a small, nice-looking restaurant. They'd managed to get to Sand just after sun-down and deliver their message successfully. They'd already checked into a hotel, now they needed to find a good restaurant to eat something. Naruto's stomach gave another loud growl in protest to the lack of sustenance. His raven-haired love smiled at the sound of it. "Yeah, sounds good…" They placed their orders after getting seated. "Four years…I can hardly believe it…" Naruto mumbled a small smile on his lips. '_And I'm so happy with you Sasuke, I really am, more so then anyone else could have made me, you don't know how important you are to me_' "I know…surprising isn't it?"  
"Teme…what's that mean?"  
"Nothing…it's just that if anyone else had known…I think they'd have said we'd never last"  
"You think so?"  
"Yep…" The food arrived and they ate quickly and Naruto's stomach gave a satisfied growl as the sustenance hit. They finished in relative silence and by this point it had begun to rain. It wasn't a surprise as it was December and for wind country, that meant rain and lots of it. "That hit's the spot" Naruto said happily patting his now full stomach with relief.

Sasuke grinned as he counted out the money for their meals. Naruto, interestingly enough, hadn't eaten ramen…mumbling something along the lines of 'it's our anniversary, we should try something new' "C'mon then Naruto-kun…we have to get going, it's getting late and we need to collect that message tomorrow morning. '_Besides that, I want to be alone. As much as I like food, you, my little blonde baka, taste better._' Naruto giggled softly with a small grin. '_Wonder what he's thinking about…_' Sasuke paid the bill and left the tip on the table and they started out through the warm…and wet...night air. They were drenched by the time they got back to the hotel, not that Sasuke minded much. It just gave the Uchiha an excuse to undress the blonde and hopefully do something to the blonde he wanted so badly. "Now then…" Naruto murmured his arms wrapping themselves around Sasuke's neck. "Where do you wanna start?"

"Hn…" Sasuke lowered his head, smirking slightly, "About here is good." he said and kissed the smaller teen. He felt Naruto's body lean into his, almost suggestively and he reached up and slid Naruto's flack-vest off his shoulders, down his arms and onto the floor. The blonde didn't seem to have any complaints when Sasuke's hand crept up his skin and their frantic kisses where broken momentarily for the dark, long-sleeved undershirt to be pulled over his head. Sasuke felt a slight tug at his shoulders and realized that Naruto was now undressing _him_. He could feel the blonde's hands ghosting his spine as his own shirt was pulled up and they broke their mouths again as Naruto pulled it off his head and the hand traced the spine back down making Sasuke shiver in uncontrollable delight. Sasuke didn't reclaim the blonde's mouth this time, but rather nibbled at his neck. Sasuke pushed Naruto gently towards the double bed they had and the blonde walked backwards obediently with a soft moan. They hit the edge of the bed and Sasuke forced Naruto down so that he was lying on top of the other boy, front-to-front.

"Mmm, mph!" his moan was muffled as Sasuke's mouth met his own. He could feel the comfortable weight of the other boy on top of him, pressing down gently on him. The Uchiha left his mouth again, trailing his tongue down the blonde's chest, then navel, and right down to the hem of his pants. Sasuke's hands rested so that the fingers curled just under the waistband, making Naruto shiver slightly in delight. Sasuke moved his way back up to Naruto's neck, torturously slowly as his right hand made its way to the small of Naruto's back and caressed the slightly-sensitive skin making him gasp and moan lightly. He gasped again as the hand still resting on his abdomen dipped just under the hem of his pants and lightly caressed the skin above his hardening member sending shivers down his spine "Ah! Sa-Sasuke!" He moaned lightly as new pleasure shot up his spine when Sasuke took hold of him and gently kneaded until the blonde was fully hard.

Sasuke let go of the blonde's erection, pleased with the whimper that escaped the boy's lips. He trailed his way down again, nibbling teasingly on one of the Uke's nipples, dipping his tongue into the belly button, everything that came to mind. He removed the pants as he went down as well. He felt Naruto's fingers entwine in his hair as the boy gasped in pleasure, pulling slightly. He worked the standard-issue pants off the blonde under him and turned to look up at the boy, hoping he wasn't going to fast. Naruto didn't seem to mind at all…rather, he appeared to be in ecstasy as Sasuke removed the last bit of clothing on the boy's body. Cautiously, he licked the tip of Naruto's erection, surprised the blonde was letting him do this. Sasuke swirled his tongue gently over the head as his blonde moaned even louder. He smirked inwardly as his mouth was occupied and went all the way down to the base, then slowly back up receiving another loud moan for his efforts.

"Ugh Mmmmn!" More noise escaped his mouth and more pleasure shot up his spine as Sasuke rhythmically pleasured him. Then the mouth was gone and he whimpered from the lack of contact. "Sa-" He murmured hungrily. Sasuke's mouth then began moving up his body again to his collar bone where the Uchiha nibbled at the tanned skin. Naruto ran his hands down his partner's spine to the waistband and tugged at the pants, managing to wrestle them off his body. Sasuke began repositioning his legs and Naruto paused, his mind becoming clear long enough to shout at the Kyuubi (Don't do anything!) He wasn't keen on having what Tsunade had said would happen yet. ((Dammit, don't stop Baka! I won't do anything, I swear!))Well, evil as the damned fox was, he was honest. (Alright then…) "Naruto? Are you sure about this?" came Sasuke's slightly-muffled voice from his neck. "I'd have stopped you by now otherwise," He could feel a Sasuke's mouth form a smirk on his neck.

He smirked into the blonde's neck and hooked Naruto's legs on his elbows, forcing them onto his shoulders. Sasuke pressed his body into Naruto's, groaning in unison when their erections were pressed against each other. "Nnn Sa-Sasuke!" he loved hearing his name spoken like that. He placed his fingers at Naruto's mouth, sliding them in, pleased with the blonde's slight sucking on them, helping to coat them in saliva. He removed his fingers, lubricating himself quickly with Naruto's saliva and pressed against his entrance, receiving a soft whimper. He then rocked his hips back and forth a couple time's making sure he was in position before entering Naruto with a swift thrust. Sasuke shuddered in intense pleasure but was soon brought back to reality when the blonde whimpered again, this time from pain. He blinked and looked down at Naruto who had tears forming in his eyes. "Hush, shh, I'll make it feel better, I'll make it feel good." Sasuke whispered to him, licking away the tears that had formed. He began moving slowly inside the blonde, searching for the prostate which could be felt through the wall, making sure that his abdominal muscles were rubbing against Naruto's erection, giving him enough pleasure to distract him from the pain. He brushed the spot he was looking for, feeling the shiver run through Naruto and made a mental note of where it was for the next time he reminded Naruto of how much he loved him, and hit the spot dead on.

"Augh! Uhnn" The pleasure shot up his spine, every nerve was on fire when Sasuke hit that spot. The pain he had felt before was replaced by this mind-numbing sensation. His breath was steadily growing heavier as the sensation began to grow, spreading from its origins both quickly and slowly. Jolts with each thrust from Sasuke and the continuous spread, now reaching his fingers and toes. His nerves where on fire and his body was beginning to ache for release as Sasuke sped up his thrusts making the pleasure better. He could feel Sasuke's teeth at his neck again, the occasional moan escaping and slightly muffled.

He could again taste the sweet flavour that Naruto had, especially covered in sweat. He moaned again, further increasing his thrusts, every nerve in his body screaming for release. He wanted Naruto to cum first though, and reached down with one hand, ghosting the blonde's throbbing erection and receiving a moan of approval. Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto's member as best he could and began to pump it in time to his thrusts, spurred on by the new noises the blonde made. Naruto made a sudden bucking movement with a loud request for more of the unequalled pleasure, and who was Sasuke to deny him? He increased the rate and strength of his thrusts into Naruto, doubling both their pleasure and sped up his hand movement on Naruto's cock.

It didn't seem possible but somehow, Sasuke had made it even more intense. Every cell in Naruto's body now screamed for release and he felt as though he might explode. "Nnnah! Naru-to!" He heard from his neck."Sah!" he responded as his body began to tense up "Aah! Oh Gah!" his back arched as he came, his cum spraying itself up Sasuke's abdomen, dripping back down onto his own body. Sasuke jerked twice more into him and came loudly, then collapsed on top of him, pulling himself out as he did so. His warm weight was welcome as they lay there, heaving together in the after-glow of their orgasm's, content to just share the silence together as they began to drift into exhausted sleep. "Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto mumble sleepily into his lover's sweat-dampened hair. "Y-yeah?""You…you'll always be with me right? No one else?""Baka…" Sasuke raised his hair to look into Naruto's eyes, locking their gazes together. Naruto always found himself getting lost in those coal-black pit's, currently sparkling with love and happiness, "I don't think I could love anyone else no matter how hard I tried. I wouldn't even dream of leaving you Koibito," Naruto felt a surge of happiness at Sasuke's words "Now go to sleep, we gotta get up tomorrow." Sasuke's head returned o the blonde's chest and after a few moments of comfortable silence, they where both fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: Wee! Finished! So sorry it took forever to get this typed up…mrr…lot's of stuff happened, see there was school, and my grandfather died and so I had to fly to Nova Scotia for the funeral. BTW, for anyone thinking I've made spelling errors I live in CANADA. Not the USA, **CANADA**. That means some words, such as colour and harbour will be spelt a little differently. There are two ways to spell some words ya know! growls Anywho…hope you enjoyed the chapter, will be coming out with more soon when I find time to type it. 

Naruto: Great….now I can't walk…

Sasuke: Heh )sweat drop( Sorry!

Seliphra: Shaddap you two, your ruining my perfect chapter ending!


	5. Sorry

A/N

Please visit my new account. I will be reposting and FINISHING this story as well as my one shot involving Kitty pirates.

The author name will be Seliphra.


End file.
